User blog:Reignic3/Sigmund Freud vs Thigpen
I got a lot of positive feedback on my first installment, so ye. If you don't know me that well, I'm really big on history, so I'm going to try and make these thirteen battles as historical as possible. Meaning, at least for season one, there will be no fictional characters whatsoever. In this second installment of Blue Curtain Rap Battles of History, famous Austrian developmental psychologist Sigmund Freud goes against the American social psychologists Thigpen & Cleckley in a battle to see who had the better case study: Little Hans or The Three Faces of Eve? And now, without further adeiu, I give to you... Blue Curtain Rap Battles of History Sigmund Freud VS Thigpen & Cleckley! BEGIN! Sigmund Freud Ladies and gentlemen, I cannot tell you how much knowledge has gone to waste Since these two American psychics here have ruined all psychiatric taste I’ll plunge you both deep into your nightmares, let’s call up Kleitman or Dement Your boneheaded research is thicker than all my cases, which are all completed and cement! I’m so respected, perfected, connected going up against the uncorrected, neglected, and rejected It’s time to listen up and hear psychological wit, the greatest to ever even be near Prague I’ll have you both trained just like one of Pavlov’s dogs! I hope you’re ready to take some notes on classic Austrian neurology, They call me the Father of Psychology, complete and utter responsibility! Now, based on my studies, you can enlighten me with all your hypotheses. Thigpen'' ''& Cleckley Hey Corbett? Yes, Hervey? Don’t you think it’s quite strange?…'' I thought we’d be up against someone smarter, but this guy here’s obviously deranged! It’s up to us to diagnose him, and write a book on it as well. I guess you’re right, Thigpen, but only our time invested here will tell! I’m just caught up on the fact he could do studies on little kids; I mean, come on, he looks like a pedophile who forgot to take his meds! We know Faces quite well, Siggy, and we can read through you like our book. You stole so much from society’s innocence, your ashes belong to that damn crook! Pathetic! You’re so focused on dicks, you must be stuck on your first stage of life. How did you go around asking about the local MILFs when at home you had a wife? '''Sigmund Freud' That’s enough! I’m tired of all your mental shit! You’ve both fucked up throughout your lives worse than Alfred Binet. How are you going to make fun of me when your own conclusions you didn’t invent? Eve is the peasant of psychology, Hans and I are high up in the elite! I’ll write my next thesis all about you twats in ‘the Principle of Defeat’. Thigpen & Cleckley (together) Freud, you got angry really fast, do you have manic depression? We have to end it soon, or you’ll have to pay more for an extra session. But why would we waste our time, we’ve got material on this goose! We’d love to keep on talking, but we’ve got a movie to produce. We’ll end this with a message: We’d trust Zimbardo over you! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! BLUE CURTAIN RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Sigmund Freud Thigpen & Cleckley Rap Meanings for Sigmund Freud vs Thigpen/Cleckley Sigmund Freud's First Verse Thigpen/Cleckley First Verse Freud & Thigpen/Cleckley Second Verse Category:Blog posts